tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bumblesweettells
Bumblesweettells (Under Construction) Bumblesweet works as a bee keeper just outside of Ponyville. She spends a majority of her time caring for her bees and farming honey. In her down time she is normally locked in her house watching television or playing pretend. She is eccentric, so much so that some think her crazy. She isn't very good in most social situations, but thrives when those around her accept her quirkiness. She often scares away new ponies that she meets with her excessive energy and her over willingness to douse ponies in honey. Bumblesweettells Status Rarly Active |- Character Type Hasbro Toy Pony Time Present Location Farm outside of Ponyville, Bordering the road. Bumblesweet has a handful of close friends who somewhat deal with her borderline crazy antics: Escapement - Her unconfirmed special somepony. Bumble met him when his wagon broke down outside of Ponyville. She housed and fed him until it was time for him to move one. The two became very close in the short time. Cultershy - Leader of the Cult of Lord Smooze. Joining the cult was one of the first things Bumblesweet did when she arrived in Ponyville. Bumble claims the pair to be best friends for life, but in the past has been overly affectionate and overly crazy. Sour Sweets - Bumblesweet's ex-stalker and newly found friend. Sours has a rather large crush on Bumble and shows it often. Bumblesweet was at first fearful of the other pony, but over time became friends Sour Sweets. The two are good friends nows, Sour Sweets spends much time at Bumblesweet's house attempting to help her with her duties. Bon-Bon - 'Candy-Butt' as nicknamed by Bumblesweet. A local candy maker and business owner, Bumblesweet most likely became friends with her in a attempt to get free candy. This failed. Bon-Bon's girlfriend Lyra became friends with Bumblesweet by proxy. Bumble's nickname for her is 'Cool wife', even though the pair isn't married. Things she enjoys: *Smearing herself with honey. *Watching MacGuyver *Buzzing like a bee when no pony is watching. But I was. So joke's on her. A Dark Past For some yet unknown reason, bringing up the topic of Space Jam causes emotional discomfort to the honey pony. Some speculate it has to do with Sonic the Hedgehog OCs. Bumblesweet was teased as a filly, having little to do with other ponies. She spent her days in the fields near her family's house in Hoofington observing insects, playing by her self in the grass or reading comics. Her lack of friends paired with her interest in insect life lead her to one day realize her talent of communicating with bees. Bumblesweet, angry at her lack of friends and the teasing she received in school, ranted to a bee she had be watching for sometime that day. The bee responding in what Bumble thought to be anger. She took the bee back to her home and continued talking with it. She offered to house the bee in her room if it wished, the bee agreed, thus becoming Bumblesweet's first friend. Bumble received her cutie mark at the realization. Bumblesweet cleverly named the bee Buzzy. Bumblesweet soon discovered that she was in control of a rather large colony of bees. The colony, Buzzy being their Queen, accepted Bumblesweet as their own. Using this new found power, bullying became a thing of the past, but Bumblesweet still had no pony friends. 'Under Constitution ' Category:HasbrOC Category:RP Blog Category:Role-play Category:Earthpony Category:Toy Pony